The Demigods of Ilvermorny
by falling winter roses
Summary: Sylvia Mare, very abnormal daughter of Hades, prankster extraordinaire... British witch? Join Sylvia and her friends Aria and Echo on a journey through the halls and secrets of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where things are starting to heat up and get a bit mysterious-and don't worry, there's plenty of danger involved.


**A/N: Um…. yeah i had to. Getting really bored with only drabbles and free verses while I'm writing my big project. Hope you like this fic!**

 **NOTE: When you review(hint hint please review), can you please tell me an idea for a weakness? Like Frank has his weakness because he's too powerful? But this one has to be infinitely worse. Like the weakness has to be a thousand times worse. I need a weakness for my character… I do NOT want a Mary Sue. Anyway thanks for your help.**

 **One**

 **Three Owls and Three Very Surprised Girls**

Sylvia Mare groaned and sat up, her head throbbing from staying up so late last night finishing the last of the book she had been writing.

The 10 year old daughter of Hades rose from her bed and dressed in her normal clothes-Camp T-shirt and black jeans. She did her morning routine, then ran out the door to meet Echo and Aria.

Aria's actual name was Gabriella Ariana Seraphina Isadora Alcorta.

Everybody called the daughter of Athena Aria though, except for her friends, who called her Ari. Most of the time, that is. They'd long before learned the fact that if you even started her first name she'd kick you somewhere very painful.

Sylvia met her friends at the edge of the dining pavilion and they snatched a few bits of food, which Echo dumped in an enchanted bag. All three then ran to the forest, and once they were out of sight, the daughter of Hecate present cleared out the space around them with her magic.

Sylvia leaned against a tree, munching on a powdered donut from the bag Echo had enchanted for the three friends to eat together in the forest.

"Ah, bonbons," Sylvia sighed as she shoved the last of the donut into her mouth, fluttering her hand in an exaggerated attempt at being "fancy". Fancy in the British accent that all three of them used whenever saying the world-yes, they had issues. Sylvia fully admitted that.

Aria rolled her eyes. "Syl, bon-bons are _French._ And donuts are American. And bon-bons have _nothing_ to do with donuts. You should've said confectionery."

"Always the daughter of Athena, aren't you?" Echo teased, sitting down, grabbing a tangerine from the bag and peeling it before she started to eat.

Aria sighed. "But I am!"

"Yes she is," Sylvia deadpanned.

Aria rolled her eyes and the three friends burst out laughing.

They ate their breakfast talking and joking with one another, until Sylvia froze.

"What's on my head?" she asked.

The other two girls' eyes traveled up to a spot somewhere above Sylvia's head, and their mouths dropped open.

"Is that an owl?" Echo asked.

"Carrying a _letter?"_ Aria finished.

"Wait, _what?"_ Sylvia reached up and grasped at something very real and very fluffy.

And very much alive,judging from the squirming, scaly feet and feathery wings.

Unless the Stolls were pranking them again, in which chase, they were about to get skewered. They had signed the no-pranking-partners-in-crime agreement after all.

Sylvia brought into sight a very disgruntled looking owl, which was brown with black spots, and was carrying four very official-looking envelopes.

"Oh."

"What?" Sylvia demanded. "Why did an owl land on my head carrying a letter?"

"Heck, I don't know!"

This startled the owl into hooting angrily and dropping the letters on Sylvia very unceremoniously.

"Hey!" Sylvia complained.

"Wait what?" Aria looked confused. "I can understand owls now?"

Both other demigods perked at this announcement.

"You can?" Echo asked interestedly.

"Can you ask why it's being so rude?" Sylvia grumbled.

The owl hooted indignantly and nipped Sylvia's ear very hard.

"Ow!" Sylvia yelped and pushed the owl off. "Sod off, you stupid bloody owl!"

Yes, the demigod had been British raised by her American mom for a few years.

"First off, it's a she, and-" Aria furrowed her brow as the owl started to hoot again. "And it's bringing a letter from wait, _Hogwarts?"_

Sylvia and Echo doubled over laughing, perhaps very uncharacteristic of their godly parentage of Hades and Hecate, but the whole Camp admitted that the two demigods were anomalies in the usually not-so-humorous spawn of the two darker gods.

" _What?_ What sort of name is _Hogwarts?"_ Sylvia giggled.

Aria, who was perhaps the only serious person in the trio, rolled her eyes. "Get your act together, guys, and listen to me!"

Sylvia propped herself up on one elbow, grinning. "What is it about the diseased school of pigs?" Again she and Echo doubled over in gales of laughter.

"GUYS!" Aria shouted, effectively shutting the other two up. "This is important!"

Sylvia hiccupped. "Okay Ari, calm down a bit, will you?"

"This is hard to believe, but apparently the letters are from a magical school located in an obscure location in Scotland and another letter from a school named Ilvermorny located in western Massachusetts. They're giving us a choice to go to either one. All three of us."

Echo blinked. "Wait, what?"

Sylvia stared disbelievingly at the wax sealed letters in Aria's hand. "If this is a prank, I swear-"

"It's not a prank, at least not by me I swear!" Aria said hurriedly. "Come on, let's open the letter."

The other two gathered round their friend and watched excitedly as Aria unfolded the letter and-

"Oh I can't read _that,"_ Aria grumbled suddenly, dropping the letter, which was in extremely curly script that was absolute torture to her dyslexic eyes. "Echo, you do it."

The daughter of Hecate, who was dyslexia-free, nodded and picked up the letter and started reading out loud.

 _Dear Miss Mare, Novio, and Alcorta,_

 _This letter is to inform you of your legibility for two prestiged magical schools, which are Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _All three of you may choose either school to attend._

 _Please write your responses in the lines below. The three other letters you receive will change to accommodate the needs for the school you choose to attend._

 _Headmaster Agilbert Fontaine of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Below was their names: Sylvia Cyrene Mare, Echo Luana Novio, and Gabriella Ariana Seraphina Isadora Alcorta. Next to each name was two choices in glittering ink, which Sylvia assumed they were supposed to circle or something.

"Well," Aria said. "That was enlightening.

"Very."

"Do you think it's real?" Echo asked.

"I think so," Aria said.

"I mean, it's very official."

"Very," Aria agreed.

"A little too much for a school of pigs," Echo grinned.

Aria rolled her eyes at the other two's giggles.

"Oh, shut up," she said bemusedly. "What should we choose guys?"

Sylvia stared at her friend. "You're taking this awfully well."

"So are you," Aria retorted.

"Well I hide it behind my beauty," Sylvia said, grinning.

"Oh sod off," Aria laughed, playfully pushing Sylvia.

"Oy!" Sylvia complained at her friend's laughter.

"That means we're part of another world, you know that?" Echo said when they had calmed down.

"Very cool." Sylvia picked at a blade of grass.

"I don't think you get this Syl…." Aria sighed.

"I do, I just take it awfully well Ari."

"This is going to be fun."

"Very."


End file.
